Je vais te sauver
by JuneEmma
Summary: Cette fanfiction se déroule après qu'Elena ait appris, que c'est sa mère qui voulait être un vampire. L'histoire ne suit pas forcément le déroulement exact de la série. Elena se sent inutile, les sentiments qu'elle a pour Damon la perturbe, elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est, mais fini par trouvé une idée pour sauver son ami...
1. Chapter 1

Désolé pour l'ancienne version, il y a eu un bug avec mon ordinateur, j'espère que cette fois ci vous pourrez lire ma fanfiction avec plaisirs. Enjoy, JuneEmma


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages, l'univers et la série tv elle-même ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que m'inspirer pour inventer une histoire. Enjoy.

Je savais à présent ce qui c'était réellement passé, Isobel avait suppliée Damon de la transformer, il avait fini par accepter. Il n'était pas obligé, il aurait pu la tuer. Je suis sûre qu'il a un cœur. Il en a un et il est bon. Je veux qu'il s'en rende compte, il se ment à lui-même, je sais que je peux le faire. Je' le dois. Il y a quelque chose entre nous et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Quand il est là, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me rapprocher de lui pour qu'il me protège, j'ai même parfois envie qu'il me serre dans ses bras pour me protéger. Comment puis-je ressentir cela alors que c'est Stefan que j'aime? Mais est-ce réel? Est-ce que je l'aime vraiment ou n'est-ce qu'une échappatoire ? C'est quand je me sentais mal, que je suis tombée dans ses bras, il me faisait oublier la douleur de la perte de mes parents. Je sors de ma chambre, j'en ai marre de me prendre la tête, j'ai besoin d'agir maintenant. Je sors, prends les clés de ma voiture et m'en vais en direction du manoir des Salvatore. Je ne sais pas encore qui je vais y trouver mais je sais une chose, qui que ce soit je vais aider cette personne!

Je toque à la porte, décidée, et la porte s'ouvre deux secondes après, je n'ai même pas le temps de réaliser qui c'est, que je me jette dans ses bras, des bras chauds et musclés. Je sens une odeur de bourbon. Je suis bien dans les bras de la bonne personne. Damon me tient dans ses bras sans avoir l'air de vouloir me lâcher. Je m'écarte sans le lâcher non plus, il me regarde, en entourant ma taille, je le regarde dans les yeux, ce regard qui vient naturellement quand je suis avec lui, une connexion.

_Viens je t'emmène quelque part.

Alors qu'il allait riposter je lui dis de se taire et de venir. Il me suit sans rien dire, il est sûrement curieux de savoir ce que sont mes intentions, à vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai juste envie lui changer les idées de cette Catherine de malheur.

En chemin je me rends compte que j'ai pris la direction de ce bar ou il m'avait emmené contre mon gré et où j'avais passé une de mes meilleures journées.

Il ne dit rien mais il me regarde avec ses yeux brillants. Je lui demande s'il essaye de lire dans mes pensées, il sourit et fait un petit bruit de satisfaction. "Non, je te regarde c'est tout" répond-il à ma question silencieuse avec son sourire en coin.

Une fois arrivés au bar, il fait presque nuit, je n'avais pas prévu de sortir si tard mais maintenant qu'on est là autant s'amuser. Je dis à Damon de me suivre, il me dit qu'il veut faire quelque chose avant mais je ne le laisse pas partir, je lui prends le bras et l'oblige à entrer. Sachant qu'il est bien plus fort que moi je lui promet une surprise à l'intérieur, il me suit de plus en plus curieux. Une fois à l'intérieur je vois que la sorcière de la dernière fois n'est pas là, je ne m'en occupe pas et me dirige vers le bar avec Damon. Je commande deux bières et dirige Damon vers le billard.

_Je te préviens, si tu perds c'est toi qui paye. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Il me sourit, je crois bien que ma mission est très bien effectuée, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en le regardant placer les boules en triangle de manière si nette. Il remarque mon sourire et m'invite à le rejoindre des yeux, ce que je fais une fois nos verres en mains.

Nous jouons plus d'une heure et puis soudain je me demande ou peut bien être la sorcière, alors je laisse Damon effectuer ses coups et me dirige vers le bar pour demander où est la serveuse de l'autre fois. Et la c'est le drame, de nouveau. Elle est morte le s'oir même où nous sommes venus, peu après l'heure de notre départ. Je comprends immédiatement ce qui c'est vraiment passé, quand je me retourne Damon n'est plus là. Je sors en courant, j'ai besoin d'air. Et je vois ma voiture démarrer et rouler vers la sortie du parking, je cours en direction de ma voiture et vois Damon à l'intérieur. Sans réfléchir je jette sur le capot, Damon a à peine le temps de freiner pour ne pas me renverser.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous? Me demande-t-il.

_Enfuis-toi si tu veux mais pas avec ma voiture, tu ne peux pas me laisser là!

_Je suppose que tu as compris ce qui s'est réellement passé, alors pourquoi tu me retiens, je suis un monstre... (à peine ai-je le temps de réponde qu'il est juste devant moi) c'est moi le méchant de l'histoire.

_Je sais que tu n'es pas le vrai méchant, le vrai c'est plutôt Catherine, c'est elle qui a fait de toi qui tu es aujourd'hui, mais tu peux changer Damon. Je le regarde dans les yeux et sens notre connexion. Tu peux redevenir qui tu es, celui que tu caches derrière le monstre.

Et sans réfléchir, en voyant son regard suppliant de le laisse tranquille, de le laisser se cacher... Je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse comme je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un. Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue, ce n'est pas la mienne, Damon pleure, pour la première fois depuis que je le connais il pleure, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en faire autant. Après quelque baisers et quelques larmes aussi, je me sens tout à coup sereine. Damon à quelques millimètre de mon visage pousse un long soupir, je sens ses muscles de décontracter. Je le regarde, il a les yeux fermés, sa bouche entrouverte comme s'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais sans savoir quoi. Alors que je m'apprête à lui demander si ça va, il me dit :

_Merci d'essayer mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça pour moi.

_Tais-toi, si tu me dis ça c'est que j'ai réussi. Alors maintenant c'est trop tard, je ne vais pas d'abandonner, te laisser reperdre tes sentiments. Je t'ai guéri, alors au lieu de me rejeter en pensant me protéger, remercie moi.

Il me regarde, ses yeux gris s'illuminent et il m'embrasse.

_Merci. Merci Elena. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

END.


End file.
